Ninjago Earth-18
Ninjago Earth-18 '''(Also known as the '''Broken Land) is the 18th closest realm to Prime Ninjago in the Multiverse. Here the master of Spinjitzu is the child of the Oni and The Dragon and the Realms of Elfdale,Ninjago,Beastmen,Never-Realm,Underworld,Skull Realm and Dark Realm exist. History The Early Ninjago History Before the time even existed there was the realm of The Oni and The Dragon,it is said to had been a great battle between good and evil.Of which in the end the good surpassed the evil,after the battle a light of hope appeared.It was Guang,The First Spinjitzu Master. It created other 6 realms around his home realm,the one whom he worked the most being Ninjago.But trough a raft between realms oni found their way towards ninjago,conquering half of the realm,and because of that Guang cut the realm in half,The Dark Island and The Ninjago Island. He after created 4 legendary golden weapons to protect the land with. War of The Great Devourer After he broke the realm in half,Guang thought that the Oni were defeated,but it infected an creature,a snake. The Snake started eating anything,even humans and even whole cities,his evil found its way into humans's hearts and turned them into the snake people of The Great Devourer,The Serpentines. A war broke out between an army of ancient masters and The Serpentines,Guang and the army fought fierce,many innocents dying that day,only 100 masters of the 500 present managed to survive,Guang found love to a beautiful female master,Xiwang.They married and got a two children Wu and Garmadon,but the great Devourer and Serpentines aren't gone forever,as many still managed to survive. The battle for Elfgale with the Beastmen Guang goes on a solo mission to the distant kingdom of Elgale,a kingdom of elves who was attacked by evil beings,The Beastmen.They,there started a great war between Elfgale and The Beastmen,but with the power of Guang,the war ended with the Beastmen hiding in disgrace,Guang gaining a powerful force of an entire kingdom. The Infection with Darkness Many years later Xiwang passed away,leaving Guang alone to take care of Wu and Garmadon. One day when his two children were playing with a ball,they trowed it over the temple's walls,when Garmadon walked to take the ball,the child of The Great Devourer bit him infecting him with a bit of its darkness,he starting behaving evil. Soon Guang was called to solve a problem about some monsters attacking,they were the Onis lead by a mysterious threat,The Overlord.The Battle was fierce,in an effort to change the world's fate,Guang sacrificed himself for the greater good,he dying and the Overlord and his army were forever sealed in the island of Darkness. The Second Serpentine wars The Serpetines come back for a revenge,Wu and Garmadon along with some powerful generals,they fight fierce,but in the end they banished the clans of the Serpentines in different caves in different location.Garmadon found love in an beautiful female general Misako,he had married and had a beautiful bride. Wu was still preparing for future dark times. The War for the hands of the time Shortly after the Serpentine War and the banishment of Chen and Clouse, the Elemental Alliance were celebrating their recent victory against the Serpentine, two of these celebrants being the Hands of Time. Acronix and Krux, the Elemental Masters of time, betrayed the Elemental Alliance, believing that they had the strongest Elemental Power in Ninjago. Wu and Garmadon gathered the Elemental Alliance to fight the Hands of Time, but they were outmatched. Wu, seeing his team losing, gathered Ray and Maya and asked them to forge four blades made of Chronosteel. Ray and Maya used all their energy to create the Time Blades to the point where they were unable to walk. One evening, Wu comes and gathers the Time Blades from Ray and Maya. He returns to the monastery, leaving the gate open so that the Time Twins would come A raging battle between the Time Twins, Wu, and Garmadon broke out. The Twins, unaware of the Chronosteel Time Blades, tried using their powers against the brothers, who were holding the blades. This powered the Time Blades with the four elements of time (Forward Time, Slow Motion Time, Pause Time and Reversal Time). Wu and Garmadon then created a temporal vortex using the four blades and allowed the Time Blades to be sucked into the vortex. The Time Twins did not surrender, instead following the Time Blades and entering the vortex. At this time Wu saw a blimp that showed Acronix's return forty years in the future. Shortly after the defeat of the Time Twins, the Elemental Alliance was divided to continue with their lives and, without any enemy, some decided to have children. Among those children that are the Ninja are Kai, Cole,Nya, Jay, and Lloyd. Shortly after the Time Twins were lost to time, another temporal vortex opened up. It released Krux and the Reversal Time Blade. Krux also saw the blimp that showed his brother's return, though he did not notice the Reversal Time Blade, which was just a few feet away. Ray and Maya found the Reversal Blade in the woods soon after, and following Wu's orders, hid it in the Boiling Sea. Krux knew that he now had forty years to prepare for the return of Acronix. He took on the alias of Dr. Sander Saunders and created the Ninjago Museum of History as a way to cover his identity. He created a secret room in the Ninjago Museum of History which had sewer systems leading to an open swamp. There, he began to breed the Great Devourer's eggs in order to create warriors. Krux decided to prepare his warriors and he needed armor to do it. Krux pretended to be Ray and Maya's friend until one day when they were chatting, Krux turned on them, told them of his brother's return, and forced Ray and Maya to work for him under the threat that he would kill Kai and Nya. Somehow during this time, Chen found out about this and knew that Ray and Maya were alive. Battle of The Brothers Wu steals the Golden Weapons from their stands.Wu tells him the Golden Weapons are for display, but Garmadon, with red eyes, replies "Tell me, what good is a weapon if all it's used for is collecting dust?" Wu tells him not to be a fool only for Garmadon to snap back, exclaiming that their father was the fool Wu and Garmadon then battle over the Weapons, with the former using the Shurikens of Ice and the Scythe of Quakes and the latter using the Nunchucks of Lightning and the Dragon Sword of Fire. Wu knocks Garmadon out of the Monastery, then Garmadon gets back up, and attacks Wu with both weapons, as Wu defends with both, which causes a thunderstorm to suddenly appear as Garmadon tries to strike the final blow on his brother. Just before he can attack, Wu's kimono glows and a bolt of lightning strikes, charring Garmadon's body and dropping him into the Underworld. Modern History of Ninjago The Green Ninja Premonition Wu has a prophetic dream that in the future one of his pupils will be the legendary Green Ninja,the one who would have the power of Wu's Father Guang,The First Spinjitzu Master and would have to fight The Oni and the Overlord The First Pupil of Wu,Morro Wu finds a young powerful wind ninja Morro,when he was trying to steal something from the monastery,he train him and loves him like it was his son until it was found out that Morro wasn't the Green Ninja,and he got very mad at his master,he vanished in the desert,for years,he died soon after he vanished in the desert. The Chosen Ninja Wu finds 4 young men to become the next ninja of legend,Jay,Kay,Zane and Cole.They fight Garmadon and banish him back into the Underworld,but not without the destroying of the 4 Golden Weapons. They think that they've done the job but Garmadon's son Lloyd starts wanting to be evil like his father and start to seek the seals of the Serpentines. Second Battle with The Great Devourer Lloyd manages to open all the seals,but soon regrets his decision as he is revealed to be The Green Ninja,the Serpentines unseal The Great Devourer from his egg and it starts making rampage around Ninjago,the ninja can't beat The Great Devourer alone,but the Great Devourer is killed by Garmadon,then he just vanishes....for now.... Battle of Son and Father The Ninja are flying in unknown territory and end being shipwrecked in the Dark Realm,were Garmadon make an pact with The Overlord. The Ninja find that Zane's father is still alive and was imprisoned in the island by Skull,and they start battling with the Kraken. They soon find out that Garmadon and Overlord fused to become Overlord-Possessed Garmadon and is on its way towards Ninjago,all concluding in a battle between Ultimate Overlord and Golden Ninja mode Lloyd. The Overlord is destroyed and Garmadon is good again. Anyways,three years in the future,he dies sacrificing himself. The Return of The Hands of Time The Hands of Time returns,and as they do that,they send Wu between the timelines,Kay an Nya reunites with their parents,and together,The ninjas manage to defeat them,Master Wu still being trapped between timelines. Sons of Garmadon The Ninja are dealing with an dangerous criminal organization,The Sons of Garmadon who wants to revive Garmadon as his evil self. The Ninja finds an baby who was in reality Master Wu,who because of his time between timelines,he should re-age again. When the ninja seem to have destroyed their plans,Garmadon conquers Ninjago and send the Ninja(Minus Lloyd and Nya)to the Realm of The Oni and The Dragon Conquering & The Realm of The Oni and The Dragon Garmadon manages to take over Ninjago and transport the ninjas (minus Lloyd and Nya) and Wu to the realm of The Oni and The Dragon.They are imprisoned by the Hunters, a group who wants to use them to catch The First Born,the first dragon from the realm. Back in Ninjago,Lloyd leads the Ninja resistance so he can reconquer Ninjago from his father. Back at the Realm of The Oni and The Dragon,The Ninja succeed to escape The Hunters with the help of The First Born and a girl Hope,they manage to return back to Ninjago. Back in Ninjago,The Ninja now reunited manage to defeat Garmadon and Harumi and trow them back in jail. The Oni attack When the ninja come back from the Realm of The Oni and The Dragon,they didn't come back alone!With an Oni soon attacking Ninjago and turning most of its citizens into stone,so Lloyd must do an unwanted team-up with his father. They manage to send the Oni back were he has come from. The Fire and Ice invasion of The Never-Realm After thee ninja wants to prove to master Wu that they are not weak they go on a quest for a pyramid in the Never-Realm,they fight the Pyrus Viperins,and because Zane use an art of Forbidden Spinjitzu he is banished to the Never-Realm,because of something in his head,Zane became the Ice General and starts attacking Ninjago,now his friends need to fight both the Ice army and the Pyrus Viperins! After an fierce battle Lloyd manages to unmask The Ice General just to find out that was Zane. They manage to make Zane good again and defeat the Pyrus Viperins and The Ice Army. But peace would not long that much,and a threat is already at the horizon. Inhabitants * Misako(Koko) * Lloyd Garmadon * Nya * Kay * Jay * Zane * Cole * Garmadon * Wu * Alice Elfdale * King Alexander Elfdale * Princess Harumi * Sons of Garmaddon * Lord Fuu * General Claw * Guang,The First Spinjitzu Master(Sealed in the dark realm) * Xiwang(Deceased) Trivia * In this world Oni means "Destroyer of The Worlds". * In this world the First Spinjitzu Master is the child of The Oni and The Dragon battle * In this world the mother of Wu and Garmadon has a name,Xiwang which means (希望;Hope) * The First Spinjitzu Master's name is Guang which means (光;Light) * The meeting between Garmadon and Misako is similar to that of Lego Ninjago The Movie * In this world because of Jay's wish in Skybound,all the events of Tournament of the Elements,Reeboted,Possession and Skybound were deleted. Category:Multiverse Category:The Ninjago Multiverse Category:Earth-18 Category:Alternate Universes Category:Alternate Universe Category:Alternate Realities Category:ToookaoA11p